


i dont know yet

by ghostfacerswag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, this is just a promo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfacerswag/pseuds/ghostfacerswag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Supernatual spin-off kind of? I don't know. </p><p>Metatron has raised Lucifer and Micheal from hell. In the process, Micheal brought Adam with him. Micheal and Adam are on the search for Lucifer, so they can put him back in the cage. Hell has brought Adam down. He's pretty much insane, and all he wants to do is hunt down Lucifer and kill him himself. Adam/Micheal, it will slowly build up. This is just a preview, I'm planning to make this a long fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i dont know yet

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the beginning of the fic, but rather a scene I want to fit in somewhere maybe?

"So Kim and Kanye had a baby." Adam said, staring at the tabloid sitting on the rack. "I've missed so much." Next to him, the gas station door swung open. Out came a tall, mahogany haired man with eyes like sunlight bouncing off beer bottles. Stubble lined his cheeks, circling around a thin, pursed mouth. His skin was almost flawless, minus a freckle next to his eyelid. "I see you found someone better. This vessel is... way better than the drunk hobo."

"Thank you, Adam." Micheal said. "I got what you asked for. " He handed out the plastic  _thankyou!_ bag.

Adam fumbled with it, but he managed to open it and analyze the items. A six pack of coors light, a box of cigarettes, and a Hooters lighter. "You're the best." He patted Micheal's shoulder, and started walking back to the car. "We need money. You can't just use your angelic persuasion to get us stuff all the time."

"The cashier also gave me this." Micheal held up a couple of hundred dollar bills. Adam raised his eyebrows, but pocketed the money. "He told me that there is a motel seven miles up the road." They both got in the white 71 Vega, and Adam started the engine. Micheal stared, watching as he spun the steering wheel and backed out of the parking lot. 

Adam's soul was worn. Micheal had watched as it was torn open, again and again. Every day, the light would get dimmer and dimmer. Until, after however many years, the once happy human boy was replaced with a hollow broken man. 

 

 **Skip**   **to** **that night in the motel.**

**I'm not sure where I'm really going with this scene yet, so please bear with me!**

 

"Adam. Why are you doing that?" Micheal asked, breaking the awkward silence. Adam didn't answer, but continued to sip the warm beer. The smoke from his cigarette surrounded his face. A heavy cough arose from his throat, causing him to nearly double over. Micheal lunged forward, grabbing Adam by the shoulders. The coughing stopped. 

"Thanks."

"You didn't do that before you and your mother were killed. Why are you starting it now?" No answer. "Adam. I cared for you the best I could while we were locked in the cage with Lucifer. You would be far worse than you are now, had I not helped you." Micheal rest his hand on the back of Adam's head. "You can trust me."

"It eases pain." Adam said before pulling away. "Humans drink and smoke because it pushes away the pain." He picked back up his beer and took another sip. 

"I can heal you. Why use alcohol and tobacco?" 

"Not physical pain, Micheal." Outside, it began to rain. "You're an angel, you wouldn't get it." 

Micheal shook his head and picked up an unopened can. "I want to try it."

Adam scoffed. "Seriously?" 

"Yes. I want to participate."

 

**I would write more about the drinking here.**

 

"So, I went home that weekend, right... And I threw my jacket in the laundry for my mom to wash," Adam continued his story, throwing the last beer can at the wall. "The next day, she comes into my room, looking fucking  _pissed_. I ask what's wrong, and..." He giggled. "She pulls out the joint we thought we lost!" At this point, he was full on laughing. 

Micheal began to pick up the empty cans around them. "I understand now. When you get intoxicated, you get happy." 

Adam wrapped his arm around Micheal's shoulders. "That's-" He frowned. "Yeah..."

"If you want, I can go get you more of them." 

Micheal started to walk away, but Adam held his hand. "No. You don't need to, I don't... I'm tired. Five beers is a lot." He looked up, to face the taller man. "Thanks." 

"What are you thanking me for?" Micheal narrowed his eyebrows. 

"For... what you did. In the pit." 

"It was the right thing to do, Adam. You didn't need this. It wasn't fair to you." Silence filled the room. "Would you like to sleep?" Adam let go of Micheal's hand. "Adam?" 

Adam grabbed Micheal's shoulders and brought him down, locking his lips with the angel's.  **How cheesy.**


End file.
